Mind Control Bogus?
by PaperFox19
Summary: Sam doesn't think hypnotism is real so Peter gives him a taste of it. Warning Yaoi and Mind Control do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Mind Control Toys

Pairing: Peter/Luke/Danny/Sam

Do not read if you do not like

Apart of my rare pairing project anti uke project

Mind Control Bogus?

Sam doesn't think hypnotism is real so Peter gives him a taste of it.

-x-x-x-x

Sam Peter Luke and Danny had been asked to stay after school by Colson. It was Danny who brought up the subject of hypnotism and its practices. Sam started laughing. "How can you believe in that mumbo jumbo?"

"It is no laughing matter hypnotism is real." Danny said.

"Yeah right hypnotism is bogus." Sam said.

"You think so then how about a test." Peter said and pulled out a pocket watch. "Let me try to hypnotize you, and if it works then hypnotism is real."

"Yeah sure go ahead it's not gonna work. Even if it did exist I'm too smart for something like that." Sam said proudly.

Peter had to fight not to laugh and held the watch by a chain. He gently rocked it back and forth. "Keep your eyes on the watch Sam. Focus only on the watch." Sam did and his eyes began to follow the watch. "Good now relax, and listen only to me you don't have to think, or speak all you have to do is watch the watch." Sam began following the watch more his eyes began to glaze over. Luke and Danny looked from Sam to the watch.

"Sam you don't need to think anymore, you just need to obey, become a servant, and I'll be your master. Following your master's orders will make you happy. Do you understand Servant Sam." Sam's body tensed and his head sank forward. "Nod your head if you understand."

Sam nodded his head. "Oh man this is so cool, can you make him quack like a duck?" Luke asked and Peter pocketed the watch.

"That's small stuff wanna have a little fun with him?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Luke and Danny said together.

"Servant take off all your clothes." Peter ordered and Sam stood up and began to strip, he dropped his clothes in a pile and stood with his arms at his sides showing off his 4 inch soft pecker. The boy was uncut and the foreskin covered the head completely. "Play with your dick and don't stop until you are hard."

Sam obeyed and with his right hand he began to touch himself he pumped his cock and the boys watched him get hard under his touch. "Wow look at that he's already leaking pre cum that's cute." Luke said with a chuckle. Sam stopped touching himself when his cock was fully aroused.

"Have I pleased you master?" Sam said his voice slow.

"Yes servant great job, now I want you to play with your foreskin." Peter said and Sam obeyed. He grabbed his foreskin and began tugging on it he stretched his foreskin as far as it would go before letting it go and snapping back into place, he did it again and this time he twisted the foreskin abit. Sam gasped as he let his foreskin snap back and he came cum sprayed up and splashed onto the male's chest and abs.

"That was fast." Danny said and Sam blushed.

"Did I displease you master?" Sam said.

"No Sam you did great as a reward you can get us off." Peter undid his pants and freed his 7 and a half inch cock.

"Oh yeah let's do this." Luke said and let loose his massive cock 10 inch cock. Danny undid his own pants and freed his own 7 inch cock. Sam got down on his knees and took Peter's cock into his mouth, the young hero bobbed his head sucking him down to the root before pulling back up to the head. His hands came up and began stroking Luke and Danny's cocks.

Danny and Luke moaned in pleasure. "Feels good." Danny moaned.

Sam ran his tongue along the underside of Peter's cock and started bobbing his head faster. He moaned around Peter's length and stroked their cocks faster.

Peter, Danny and Luke moaned; they blew their loads. Peter fired his cum down Sam's throat and flooded his mouth with cum. Danny and Luke fired lots of cum their seed splashing onto Sam's face and hair. Sam's dick pulsed and he fired more cum soaking his body in even more cream. Sam pulled off Peter's cock and licked his lips.

"Yo Peter, how'd you get so good at hypnotism? This was awesome, can you make him suck my cock next?" Luke asked while playing with his softening cock.

"Well you'll be the one sucking cock, isn't that right Servant Luke." Peter said and Luke tensed up, and his eyes glazed over. "Good work Servant Danny you did a great job." Danny tensed up and gave a bow.

"Thank you master." Danny said.

"Now you boys strip. Time for more fun." Luke and Danny began to strip. Once naked Peter fondled Danny's ass, and Luke got down on his knees and began sucking Peter's cock. Sam came up and removed Peter's shoes and socks and began licking the boy's feet. Danny began to moan as his ass was squeezed and fondled. "Man Danny you teaching me hypnosis was great, now I got all these lovely servants all at once." Peter moaned. Luke was deep throating him and it felt so good.

"Master what about Colson won't he be arriving soon?" Danny moaned and bucked his hips.

"Don't worry I gave him a special task." Peter said before kissing the blonde boy.

Colson was naked from the waist down, he was pumping his cock and thrusting a huge vibe into his ass. "110, 111, 112, 113, 114…" Colson counted, he had to reach a 1000 thrusts before he had to clean up and the hypnotism wore off.

Ever since their magical mission together, Peter asked Danny about different things. Danny taught him a special kind of hypnotism. "Instinct Hypnosis: In truth you could make someone quack like a duck with this hypnosis but that's only because of the animal instinct in all people. There was also a submissive instinct and a dominant instinct. This kind of hypnosis it didn't matter how smart someone is it only mattered what kind of instinct they had."

Peter was able to control his three friends and Colson using the submissive instinct. He was glad that Danny possessed it, and he was surprised that Luke had it but was happy none the less. Sam was a personal target, that big mouth of his and arrogant attitude made Peter want to take control of him. Colson was just a security measure. He wouldn't be able to take control of someone like Fury who had a dominant instinct.

Danny figured out what Peter was doing but didn't stop him, Peter was an amazing dom and didn't do anything that would hurt them. Being Peter's favorites he and Luke received a special hypnosis that let him be aware to an extent of what was going on, and if they wanted out a safe word was in place.

Sam on the other hand got on Danny's Luke's and Peter's nerves so Peter had plans to have Sam make it up to the three. Sam would have 3 masters and would service them all, and even when he drank there cum and was filled with their cocks when the control was over he'd still think hypnotism is bogus.

End

Reason's for doing this one because i think that iron fist could get his hands on some mind control mumbo jumbo so it had to be done


End file.
